Le survivant !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Un jeu. Un simple amusement pour les organisateurs. Une porte de sortit pour certains. Une course contre le destin pour d'autres. Une tuerie pour tous.


**Kikou !**

Et voilà j'ai craqué.

J'ai voulu résister et ne pas me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire sans que mes autres fics ne soient finies, mais ça été plus fort que moi. Il faut dire que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà.

Je vous ai écrit le prologue pour voir ce que vous en pensez et si vous aimez je vous promets que cette-fois cette histoire aura une fin.

Le rythme des postage se fera une fois par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines pas plus.

Et vous me croyez si je vous dis que NCIS ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages, même pas Tony, snif.

Allez **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il se réveilla lentement d'un sommeil dont il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir eu en sentent le contact d'une goutte d'eau froide atterrissant sur sa joue.

Il s'entendit gémir alors qu'un mal de tête l'agressait avec une douleur lancinante sur le côté droite juste au-dessus de son oreille. Étonnamment, il ne sentait pas la douceur de son lit dessous lui mais un sol dur, bosselé et humide avec un étrange mélange de parfum d'herbe mouillée et de terre.

Et avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Son instinct ne pouvait se tromper.

Il ressentit une goutte d'eau atterrissant cette fois ci dans le coin de sa bouche. Il ouvrit alors prudemment les yeux au cas où il était surveillé par celui qui l'avait amené à en être à ce point et ainsi évaluer la situation.

Il dû cligner les paupières plusieurs fois pour que sa vision floue redevienne nette. Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il avait face à lui.

Allongé sur le côté, la tête à même le sol, la joue collée sur une plaque de boue, le nez chatouillé par des brindilles d'herbes, les mains liées entre elles devant lui par une simple corde pas trop serrée, il vit des arbres. Pleins d'arbres dont les branches se balançaient avec le vent s'infiltrant entre elles créant une musique douce de bruissement de feuilles.

Il osa surélever la tête doucement pour inspecter autour de lui. Et vit encore des arbres, des rochers emplis de mousse verte et un terrain boueux parsemé de touffes d'herbe. Une autre goutte tomba sur lui et ne voyant personne autour de lui il décida de se mettre en une position assise. Il leva la tête pour y voir le ciel bleu devenir lentement gris déversant lentement quelques gouttes de pluie.

Un dernier tour d'horizon lui prouva qu'il était bien seul au milieu d'une petite forêt et à en juger par les roches et le terrain inégale, sûrement en montagne.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à savoir si son agresseur allait revenir ou pas et défit rapidement la corde de ses poignets à l'aide de ses dents.

Une fois fait, il mit une main sur sa tempe droite et sentit effectivement une bosse. Son agresseur l'avait bel et bien assommé. Son dernier souvenir étant celui de lui et l'équipe appréhender le coupable des meurtres de trois Marines. Mais de toutes évidences il s'en était sorti et l'avait pris à la place.

Il se leva doucement et se balança légèrement dû à un vertige avant d'être sur ses pieds.

Il fouilla ses poches pour vérifier s'il avait encore ses affaires mais bien entendu arme, badge, téléphone, couteau et même ceinture de pantalon avaient disparu.

Il leva une nouvelle fois la tête en entendant le tonnerre gronder et se demanda bien quel moment de la journée il était mais surtout si les autres allés bien. Il espérait qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même situation que lui.

La pluie commença à tomber doucement et il fit un tour sur lui-même pour décider dans quelle direction aller. Il baissa les yeux sur un rocher rempli de mousse et se souvint que la mousse poussait toujours du côté nord. Il décida alors d'aller dans cette direction mais avant, il se baissa pour ramasser la corde qui l'avait lié avant pouvant toujours servir et la mit dans sa poche.

Puis il se mit en route.

Pas la peine de courir ne sachant même pas où aller, à quelle distance il était d'une quelconque source d'aide et surtout pour éviter une chute inutile à cause du terrain glissant qui lui risquerait au mieux une entorse de cheville.

Tout en marchant, il referma comme il faut sa veste en sentant le bise s'infiltrer dans sa chemise mais ceci ne servit pas à grand-chose, le fait est qu'il commençait déjà à être bien humide à cause de la pluie heureusement parsemée grâce aux arbres. Puis il mit ses mains dans les poches pour se réchauffer un peu.

Il se souvint alors d'un coup, de qui était exactement son agresseur et cela le fit frissonner.

Il s'arrêta alors se rendant enfin compte de pourquoi il était là et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Il scruta les horizons autour de lui, tous ses sens en alerte au moindre bruit ou mouvement la peur au ventre. Oui car malgré toutes ses vantardises sur le fait qu'il n'avait peur de rien et bien c'était faux. Certes il en n'avait pas beaucoup. La perte de ses amis était à vrai dire une des seules mais se sachant dans un jeu dans lequel il aurait bien voulu ne pas être le participant lui dit alors que peut-être cette fois ci il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Un autre coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter et il empoigna la corde dans sa poche. Sa seule et unique arme. Plutôt mince mais efficace pour rendre son dernier souffle à celui qui s'approchera trop près de lui.

Dès son réveil, le jeu avait commençait.

Un seul gagnant à la fin.

Le survivant.

* * *

_Alors?_


End file.
